Estaciones
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Yuri vivió tanto tiempo en el Invierno, que el Otoño quemaba.


Estaciones.

Yuri poco conocía más allá de la frontera de Invierno.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado a los pies del límite con Otoño, observando al dios de la estación danzar al son de los templados vientos, acompañado de hojas marchitas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Elevaba los brazos, giraba sobre sí, se envolvía, extendía, ocupaba todas las miradas posibles atrapando a Yuri mientras el aire templado removía el cabello negro peinándolo hacia atrás. Los orbes castaños brillaban en fulgor extendiendo el otoño con su ritmo.

Escuchó alguna vez su nombre: _Yuuri_ , casi como el suyo, y se dijo que no era coincidencia que el dios de Otoño y el dios de Invierno compartieran esa particularidad.

Más cuando escuchaba ese nombre, el dios dejaba de danzar y encaminaba a perderse por el bosque de árboles secos, con un coro de hojas quebradizas y un séquito de ciervos, ardillas y gorriones a sus espaldas, no volviendo sino bastante tiempo después, rozando la casualidad el poder verlo desde la frontera.

Levantaba de su lugar entonces, daba vuelta por donde había llegado, generando a su paso montículos de hielo como dientes de la tierra, y pronto en medio de su territorio construía un trono de nieve suave, donde descansaba, contando los copos de nieve flotando en su mano.

Pocas cosas podía hacer en Invierno.

Significaba un paraíso de blancura con algunas raíces negras de árboles muertos, raídos por el frío. Un escenario imperturbable, sin fin ni principio, sin un arriba o un abajo en el cual sostenerse. Sólo el silencio de una respiración mutada en halo efímero.

Nada crecía en su dominio, y los pocos que vivían con él se resguardaban. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía ni un tigre o un oso andar por sus estepas, ni idea si algo más sobreviviría a su dominio.

Pero contaba con Yuuri.

Era Yuuri y su visión esporádica la que no dejaba que se marchitara como los árboles. Era por causa suya que Yuri quería recorrer el camino hasta la frontera con frecuencia para robar de él el atisbo de su figura, de su rostro perfilado, del cabello revoloteando, de lo vivo que todo parecía a su alrededor y la mezcla de calor y frescura que prodigaba al otoño.

Era cálido. Ni caliente, ni frío. Tal vez templado.

Pero Yuri había vivido tanto tiempo en la nieve, que el Otoño quemaba.

Anquilosado, sin tener cuenta del tiempo, anduvo de nuevo a la frontera. Los dientes de hielo se desvanecieron para ese entonces.

Cuando llegó, notó la frontera menos dividida, incluso nieve de su territorio era ahora líquido. El fresco de Otoño siempre mantuvo la nieve cálida en la frontera, pero nunca llegó a ser agua como entonces.

Rompió la barrera, pasando al territorio contiguo siendo presa del calor, apretando sus pulmones en asfixia de un momento a otro.

Pareció extraño, pues Yuri había roto la barrera con anterioridad, más no con ese sofoco, pensando que al dios de Otoño le habría ocurrido algo y necesitaría de su ayuda, pero pronto descubrió que este tenía ya todo lo que necesitaba: lo encontró entre los brazos de un rubio de ojos azules, bailando ambos a mitad del territorio de Yuuri, en una visión de espejismo donde las hojas quebradizas parecían volver a la vida al acercarse al otro hombre.

Victor, el dios de Verano.

No soportó más el calor sofocante, deshaciendo su camino y dejando el rastro de hielo después de sus pisadas. Tan pronto se hizo en Invierno, pudo respirar a sus anchas, pero la asfixia le consumía los ojos, escocían, ardían y expedían gotas que convertidas en hielo caían pesadamente sobre la nieve.

Recorrió sus tierras tropezando con ramas y raíces, los pies adoloridos, los pulmones exhaustos, la cara roja y el corazón dolido.

Se derrumbó contra uno de los árboles que pensó nunca había visto. Hundió el rostro en el hueco de sus piernas dobladas, acumulando pequeños cristales de hielo a su lado. Se hartó de sentir ese dolor, la impotencia que le consumía, pataleó y pegó con el puño el árbol a su espalda, ganando que un apéndice de este le cayera entre el cabello.

Refunfuñó por el suceso. Tomó la rama entre sus manos para aventarla lejos, terminando por azotar la columna en el tronco y seguir llorando entre sus piernas.

Seguía sintiendo de momentos ese calor tan extraño en Invierno, desesperándolo y obligando halarse del cabello rubio. Parecía no poder olvidar esa sensación, ese calor de rabia. Prefería mantenerse muerto en el frío del hielo que verse cobijado otra vez por la desazón del amor no correspondido.

Levantó el rostro, acomodándose para llorar en otra posición, pero la rama que aventó lejos apareció de nuevo, coronada por una flor de pétalos rosas.

Elevó más el rostro, para encontrarse con unas facciones cuadradas, unos ojos obscuros y un hombre un poco más alto que él.

El hombre tomó las manos de Yuri, dejando en ellas la rama.

La flor se fundió sobre el tallo, volviendo a perecer ante el Invierno.

Otabek, el dios de Primavera, pasó una mano por la rama y floreció de nuevo, al poco cerrándose. Detuvo después ambas manos sobre las de Yuri, que se incomodaba por el calor de Primavera, pero entre los dedos de él e Invierno, la florecilla se cerró en un capullo, sin desaparecer o florecer del todo.

Yuri quedó prendido de los pétalos. Era la primera vez que tenía una flor tan cerca. Elevó el índice hacia el botón de flor, queriendo tocar, y al solo contacto de su piel fría con el retoño primaveral, esta se congeló y cayó entre la nieve.

Otra vez la tristeza y la decepción le inundaron.

Escuchó el sonido de la rama entre la nieve y puso su atención en Otabek. Dispuso una mano, giró su muñeca y de la palma un alelí surgió, flotando. Tomó con la otra libre las de Yuri, situando debajo del retoño, así Yuri pudo sentir que tenía en verdad el alelí entre sus dedos.

No se atrevió a tocarlo, porque no quería destrozar la obra de Otabek, más este deshizo la flor y se afianzó a las palmas de Yuri. Apremió a que se levantara y caminara: su intromisión en Invierno había generado un camino de pasto verde y flores por donde pasó.

No perdió de vista los ojos de Otabek en ningún momento, guiado por sus manos hacia la frontera entre ambos. El cosquilleo de la hierba en sus dedos era un desliz que curaba convirtiéndola en hielo, pero pudo entonces sentir por vez primera también.

Llegó al final de la frontera. Primavera ya en su territorio, con el bosque vivo, mariposas, conejos, estanques de patos de fondo, y el llenador olor a frutas y flores en conjunción un radiante sol que no quemaba ni sofocaba, sólo el perfecto deslumbrar de un nuevo comienzo.

Yuri dudó en ese instante si no moriría allí, pero le dirigía una mirada tan confiada que cuando lo invitó, atrevió a dar el primer paso.

—¿Quieres conocer la primavera?


End file.
